


An offer (you can't refuse)

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Drabble, Nothing much, Poor Life Choices, Religious Discussion, couldn't do without it, just another philosophical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: A little different take on an offer Ivar did make to Heahmund. Or just another conversation about that proposition.





	An offer (you can't refuse)

\- I want you to join my army.

 

\- I will never fight for you.

 

\- What about fighting against heathens? For - Ivar pursed his lips, spread his hands, a thoughtful look appeared upon his face - your God even. I do not require chanting my name necessarily.

 

Heahmund stayed quiet, so Ivar pressed on.

 

\- There will be a great war between our forces and those of Lagertha, who-

 

\- I don't care for your petty brawling.

 

\- It will be great battle I told. You like battles, - said Ivar and smirked as a strange look crossed Christian’s face. - Oh you do. It can make me king of Kattegat.

 

\- I will never put a hand to commemorate to your winning.

 

\- You already did that.

 

\- What?

 

\- When you had Ubbe and Hvitserk beaten and send them back defeated, in shame. That was the final tip I needed to take over the Great Army from their incapable hands. You made me a ruler, Heahmund.

 

\- You enjoyed seeing your own brothers suffer?

 

\- They've seen me suffer my whole life, - shrugged Ivar, looking at his hands. - It's only fair. Besides, they deserved it. They acted stupid and you taught them a lesson. You like violence, too.

 

He raised his eyes with the last sentence. Heahmund’s eyes slid from his face, looking down, lids briefly covering them.

 

\- Why’re you always like that? – asked Ivar.

 

\- Like what?

 

\- Pretending to be someone you're not. Pretending to be humble when you're proud. Pretending to be chaste when you're carnal. Pretending to be peaceful while you love fight, you live for battle. Yet you get silent every time I compliment you about that.

 

\- This is nothing a Christian should find pleasure into.

 

\- Then maybe you shall be one of us, not a Christian?

 

\- I will never accept that!

 

\- You're living in self-denial. How can you ever be happy when all you want is considered a grave sin in your faith? But I offer you a chance to do what you're destined to do: to fight and to kill.

 

Ivar saw struggle in his prisoner’s eyes, between desire and duty. He bit his cheek from the inside to not to smirk. One heedless gesture might make the bishop decide against him and all the convincing would go to waste.

 

\- Think about it. I’ll give you some time to make a decision.

 

Ivar slid from his stool and crawled to the doors, not turning around to see Christian whose eyes never left his back.


End file.
